A Gift from Down Under
by Sponge Stalking Girls
Summary: Some packages arrive at the SSG's evil lair. One's from some unnamed company, and another is from Tito who's fighting alongside the Kangaroos...
1. Chapter 1

GrayKitty: (runs inside) "Meg!! Some man's here with this BIG box! He says it belongs to a...Miss Meg Treeze!"

Meg: "Ooh ooh lemme see!"

Mail Fish: (strains, pushing giant box inside the Sponge Stalker's, Evil Lair)

GrayKitty: "I wonder what it is..."

Meg: "Whoa, that's a big box!" (signs for it) (rips it open)

GrayKitty: "So what is it!? That taco delivery special?" (sighs) "Tito would love that..."

Meg: (gasps) "GK LOOK!"

GrayKitty: (peeks inside the box) (eyes sparkle) "Is that was I think it is!?"

Meg: (screams) "IT'S HERE!" (pulls something out) "OUR NEW CHAIR!"

GrayKitty: (claps) "AWESOME!! I CAN'T WAIT TO USE IT!!" (helps Meg set up the chair)

(time freezes)

Frank: "After Sandy broke their old chair, the Sponge Stalkers ordered a new one--made of chrome, for their, ahem. special purposes."

(time goes back to working)

GrayKitty: (starts playing with the straps on the chair) "Let's see 'em try and get outta this!"

Meg: (giggles like crazy) "This is SO much better than that old wood chair."

GrayKitty: "I know!! It's--shiny!!" (hears knock at the door) "I'll be just a moment." (heads towards the door)

Mail Fish: "Special Delivery for a...uhhh...GrayKitty Gray?"

GrayKitty: "SQUEE!!"

Meg: "What did YOU get?" (peers over GrayKitty's shoulder)

GrayKitty: (takes a tiny box) "It says it's from Tito!!" (tears open the box) "OH MY GOSH! PAINTBRUSHES!? That--Vibrate??" (reads the side of the box) "These are Australian Tickling Brushes! Especially for—tickling!!"

Meg: (stares, wide-eyed) "Pretty..."

Mail Man: "Ahem?" (holds out notepad)

GrayKitty: "Ugh." (scribbles on the notepad) (shuts the door in the mail-fish's face)

Meg: (squeals) "This week is gonna be SO much fun. OH did I mention I bought new lip gloss? Cherry Red!" (holds up small tube)

GrayKitty: "SQUEE!! AWESOME!!" (heads back towards the chair) "Well...first we need to get the Sponge, then we can have fun...Want me to start up the rocket?"

Meg: "Yeah, go ahead and get it warmed up! I'll grab the rope and gag, then we can go." (smirks)

GrayKitty: "Shweet!!" (runs outside, to the rocket to get it started)

Meg: (grabs the stuff) (runs after GrayKitty into the rocket)

GrayKitty: (putting in the key) "This is going to be Awesome...with the new chairs, Paintbrushes...HeeHee!!" (turns on the rocket) "This ish gonna be shweet!"

Meg: (crazy giggle) "Yes, yes it is." (stares out the window)


	2. Chapter 2

GrayKitty: "So what are we gonna go first? Kiss him, or tickle him?"

Meg: "Hmm...kiss him first. He'll probably pass out once we're done with those evil new paintbrushes." (giggle)

GrayKitty: "Ooooh, good idea!" (starts flying the rocket)

Meg: (stares out the window, imagining all the evil things that are gonna take place)

GrayKitty: (spills coke on herself) "Not again!" (accidentally swerves the rocket, while trying to clean up the coke)

Meg: "GK, plane!!" (points out the window, screaming)

GrayKitty: (tries fixing the rocket's flight) "EEEP!! WE IZ GONNA CRASH!!" (runs around screaming)

Meg: (grabs the steering-thing) (swerves around the airplane) (goes smashing into a telephone pole)

GrayKitty: (sitting up) (holds her head) "Huh? W-What just happened!?" (falls back over)

Meg: "Rats!" (climbs out of the rocket to inspect the damage) "Well, the good news is all I did was bust the chrome up. The bad news is...I have no CLUE where we are."

GrayKitty: (peeks outside the door) "We're...on land...Weird! I wasn't going THAT far up towards the surface!!"

Meg: "Oh, no!"

GrayKitty: (walks out of the rocket, and takes off helmet)

GrayKitty: "Urrr...I need help. I don't have a clue where we are, either!"

Meg: (flops down onto the ground) (grabs her cell phone) "Well, maybe I can get directions from--WHAT DO YOU MEAN ROAMING!?"

GrayKitty: (looks over) "Telephone person says What!?"

Meg: (starts crying) "I'm out of my service area! I don't know where on EARTH we are! I mean the rocket's GPS system is probably fine, but--" (freezes) (slowly turns toward the rocket)

GrayKitty: "What is it??" (looks where Meg's looking)

Meg: "THE GPS!" (smacks herself) "I'M SO STUPID!" (runs back on to the rocket)

GrayKitty: (follows Meg)

Meg: "Look, the rocket's fine, I don't know why I didn't think of that!"

GrayKitty: "So you mean, all we need is the GPS?" (walks inside the rocket, too)

Meg: "Yes." -.- "So...let's get this baby on the road! Er...under the water!" (starts the rocket back up) (flies back underwater, carefully following the GPS directions)

GrayKitty: (has face pressed up against the window) "YAY!!"

Meg: (lands smoothly--but loudly due to the crushed metal--outside of SpongeBob's house)

GrayKitty: (quickly heads to the door) "I hope he didn't hear that!" (bites lip)

Meg: "Yeah, no doubt!" (sees him going toward the back door) "Yeah, he heard it. BLOCK THE BACK DOOR! I've got the front!"

GrayKitty: "Ok!!" (runs towards the back door) "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!"

SpongeBob: (yelling from inside) "Come on, let me out! I've got to get to work!"

Meg: "It's Sunday! You don't HAVE work."

GrayKitty: "YEAH!! LIAR LIAR!!" (keeps the door held shut) "Now what do we do, Meg?"

Meg: "Shh!" (opens the front door, slowly) (sneaks up behind SpongeBob) (screams) "NOW GK!"


	3. Chapter 3

GrayKitty: (runs inside) "MUAHAHAAA!!" (jumps in front of him) "YOU ARE SURROUNDED!! MWUAHAHAAA!!"

SpongeBob: "NOT AGAIN!"

Meg: (grabs him and ties him up) (gags him before he can call for Sandy)

GrayKitty: (opens the front door) "Hurry before someone hears!!" (runs to the rocket, to open the door)

Meg: (drags SpongeBob, who's kicking, inside of the rocket) (slams the door) "To the lair, GrayKitty!"

GrayKitty: "W00T!!" (starts up the rocket) "Spongy, you are gonna have a LOT of fun today..." (grins) "Wanna know why?"

Meg: (takes the gag out of his mouth)

SpongeBob: (shaking) "Wh-why?"

GrayKitty: "Because you get to sit in the Shiiiiiney Chair!! Muahahaaa!!"

SpongeBob: "I thought Sandy got rid of that chair!"

GrayKitty: "Well Meggie got us a newer, and COOLER one. So...So THERE!" (raises eyebrow at SpongeBob)

SpongeBob: (whimpers)

GrayKitty: (grins) "Oooooh we're almost there..." (looks over at SpongeBob) "Aren't you excited!?"

SpongeBob: "Excited!? To be..." (lets his voice trail off) (stares at the wall, quietly)

GrayKitty: "HeeHee, Chyea!!" (laughs evil-y) "Oh!! We're here, Meg!!"

Meg: "YAY!" (grabs SpongeBob) "Let's show him the chair, and the awesome new paintbrushes." (giggles)

GrayKitty: "I can hardly wait--Hmmmmuuahahaaaa!!" (follows Meg and SpongeBob)

SpongeBob: (starts squirming) "Why do you want to do this to me!?"

GrayKitty: "Because you're hott, and--it's fun!!" (clasps hands together) "LET US BEGIN!!"

(lightning flashes)

Meg: (straps him into the chair) (gives GrayKitty a tube of lip gloss)

GrayKitty: "YAY!!" (puts some on) "Oooh!! It's all--Fruity!!" (grins at SpongeBob)

Meg: "Yeah, it's cherry flavored! I spent a lot of time finding JUST the right one." (giggles)

GrayKitty: "Oooh!! Awesome!!" (looks at SpongeBob) "Meg, you start. After all, you are the one who got the cool new chair!" (does her evil laughter again)

Meg: (grins) "Why, my pleasure!" (kisses SpongeBob on the cheek)

SpongeBob: (screams)

GrayKitty: "Oh, Shush, SpongeBob! You Know how we do!!" (kisses SpongeBob, too)

Spongebob: (squirms away from her as best he can)

GrayKitty: "Hey this chair IS Stronger than the last!! Niiice!!" (kisses him again)

SpongeBob: (whines)

Meg: (also kisses him) (laughs) "It is. TOTALLY worth the money. Heehee!"

GrayKitty: "Chyea!!" (freezes) (whispers to Meg) "Let's surprise him with the paintbrushes..."

Meg: (giggles) (whispers back) "Let's!"

GrayKitty: (sneakily gives the box of new paintbrushes, to Meg)

Meg: (takes a big fat paintbrush out of it)

GrayKitty: (takes one too) (turns to SpongeBob) "OH, LOOK!! SANDY KISSING A PICTURE OF SPONGEBOB!!"

SpongeBob: "WHAT!?" (looks shocked) (glances around)

GrayKitty: (turns on paintbrush vibrator, and tickles his belly)

Meg: (does the same) "Surprise!"

SpongeBob: (Squeals) "NOO!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meg: (giggles) (kisses him on the nose, while still tickling)

GrayKitty: "OH MY GOSH!! THIS IS FUN!!" (tickles him with the paintbrush while laughing evil-y, again)

SpongeBob: (screams with laughter) "P-p-please stahahahap!!" (squirms like crazy)

GrayKitty: (starts laughing like crazy) "This is so much better than I expected!! He's laughing like--10 times, as much as last time we did this!!"

Meg: "I know! The power of paintbrushes, man. We gotta send Tito a great big thank-you card!"

GrayKitty: "I KNOW!! I wonder why he'd do that! It was pretty nice, for a guy who knows I have a crush on another dude. Err--two other dudes..." (shrugs, and continues tickling SpongeBob) "This is the LIFE, man!!"

Meg: "Ohhhh yeah." (starts tying SpongeBob's ankles up to the footstool)

GrayKitty: "OH MY GOSH!! Does this mean..." (whispers) "...feet ticklin', time?"

Meg: (nods like crazy) (takes his shoes off)

SpongeBob: (looks down) "AHH!! NOOOO!!"

GrayKitty: (grins, and holds up paintbrush)

Meg: "Ahh yes, my little Spongy Fella!"

GrayKitty: (turns the paintbrush back on, and starts tickling his foot) "YAY!!"

Meg: (turns her paintbrush on too, and starts tickling his other foot)

SpongeBob: (starts screaming with laughter)

GrayKitty: (covers her ears) "OW! That was really high-pitched!!"

Meg: (laughs) "Which means it's working!!"

GrayKitty: "W00T!! Chyea, now we need to...Hmmm...what do we do now?"

SpongeBob: (tries to catch his breath)

Meg: "Hmm...I dunno. Something evil..."

GrayKitty: (paces around) "Paintbrushes...chair...hmmm..." (grins) (walks over to Meg, and whispers) "Educational Television?"

Meg: (gags) (whispers back) "Something evil that WE can enjoy!"

GrayKitty: "You're right! Hmm..." (sees SpongeBob trying to chew his way free from one of the straps of the chair) "We could always tickle him the old fashioned way..." (sets down paintbrushes, and waves her paws around obnoxiously)

Meg: "Hmm...you're right..." (smirks) "It's WAY worse than paintbrushes." (waggles her fingers in front of her face)

GrayKitty: "YAY!! Ok, then!" (walks over to SpongeBob)

SpongeBob: "...What...what now??"

Meg: "Ohhh nothing."

GrayKitty: (sticks out a sharp nail) (grins)

SpongeBob: "Dear Neptune!" (tries chewing his way out of the chair, again)

Meg: "Don't do that, silly!" (grabs him by the arm) "You'll make us have to tickle you, more." (crazy smirk)

GrayKitty: (walks closer to him) "I think you know what she means..." (puts finger next to his foot) "3...2..."

SpongeBob: (screams) "NO! PLEASE DON'T!!"

GrayKitty: "Oooooh, Meg. What was that last number, again?" (is being sarcastic) (grins evil-y)

Meg: "Hmm...I'm not sure, GrayKitty!" (looks at SpongeBob funny)

GrayKitty: "I think it was a...One...digit number..."

SpongeBob: (heart starts beating fast, like a scared hamster)

Meg: "I think you're right...hey, that's it! One!"

GrayKitty: (starts tickling his foot) "YEAH! THAT'S THE ONE!! ONE!!" (laughs crazily again)

SpongeBob: (screams and laughs) "No! NO NO NO!" (squirms like a maniac)

Meg: (starts tickling him in the ribs)


	5. Chapter 5

GrayKitty: (spins around) "THIS IS SOOO FUN!!"

Meg: "This much fun should be illegal! Well...okay this probably is. BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN!" (tickles him more)

GrayKitty: (giggles insanely) "SOO TRUE!!"

Voice: "Helloooo??"

GrayKitty: (freezes)

Meg: (freezes, too) (slaps a hand over SpongeBob's mouth) "Who's there?"

Voice: "Uhhh...uhhhhhh...Guhhh..."

SpongeBob: (with mouth covered) "Pathik??"

Meg: "Ugh it's that annoying starfish!"

GrayKitty: (droops head) "Hold on while I take care of this..." (walks towards the door)

Meg: (keeps hand over SpongeBob's mouth)

SpongeBob: (listens quietly)

GrayKitty: (walks back over) "Alright, it's been taken care of."

Meg: "What'd you do?"

SpongeBob: "Wath thid you thoo thoo Pathik?"

GrayKitty: "...Uhmm...Nothin!" (innocent smile)

Meg: (pokes SpongeBob in the ribs) "Be quiet!"

Patrick: "So when do I start my new job?"

Meg: "Yeah, what DID you do to him!?"

GrayKitty: (slaps paw over Patrick's mouth) "I told you to wait in the back, with the man-eating Clam!"

Meg: "Yes! Now do as your boss tells you, noob!"

SpongeBob: (tries to call to Patrick through Meg's hand)

Patrick: "Uhhh--Ok!" (starts walking towards the back) "Oh! And Hi, SpongeBob!"

GrayKitty: (turns to SpongeBob) "What did you do!? Invite him for Tea!?"

SpongeBob: (manages somehow to get Meg's hand away) "Patrick stop, it's a trick!" (starts crying)

Patrick: "There are chips??" (looks around) "Where!?"

GrayKitty: (puts paw over SpongeBob's mouth) "SHH!!"

Meg: (also covers SpongeBob's mouth) "PATRICK GO WAIT IN THE BACK!"

Patrick: (stomps toward the back) "I want my chips." (shuts the door behind him)

GrayKitty: (starts tugging her ears) "What IS he doing here, SpongeBob!?"

SpongeBob: (shakes head, quickly)

Meg: "Tell us, or else..."

GrayKitty: (takes paw off his mouth)

SpongeBob: "Ok, ok! I'll tell!" (sighs) "I asked him to come here if I wasn't home...but to be honest, I never thought he'd actually remember!!"

Meg: "You told him WHAT!?" (closes eyes) (takes a deep breath) (looks back up at him) "Alright mister, you've just earned...I dunno, but I'll think of something VERY diabolical!"

SpongeBob: (gulps)

GrayKitty: "Wow, Patrick remembering directions, IS a first..."

Meg: "True." (pulls GrayKitty aside) "What should we do to you-know-who for giving away the location of our secret lair?"

GrayKitty: "I think we should...Hmmm...Do you know anyone else who knows how to--OH MY GOSH!! MY EVIL TWIN!! Besides you, that is! I can't believe I never thought of this before!"

Meg: "What? What are you scheming?"

GrayKitty: "Have I ever introduced you to my evil sister, Isannah?" (whispers) "She's freaky...but evil...like us!"

Meg: "No...no I don't think you have! What would she do?"

GrayKitty: "Well, she's got all these cool gadgets and stuff, and I'm pretty sure she has something...tickly." (looks over at SpongeBob, who's heard everything, and is now scared to death)

Meg: (smirks) "Hmm...how fast can she be here?"

GrayKitty: "Weeeeeeell...let's just say she's everywhere...all around...watching our every move."

SpongeBob: (looks around, sweating)

Isannah: (pops out from behind Meg and GrayKitty) "Somebody say they need me for an evil job??"

Meg: "Yes!! If there's a job that needs done around here, it certainly is evil. What would you say about someone who gives away the whereabouts of secret evil hideouts?"

Isannah: "Hmmm...did thees person know it was meant to be kept a secret?" (looks at SpongeBob, suspiciously)

Meg: (nods)

Isannah: (walks over to SpongeBob) "It was heem, wasn't it?" (puts paws on hips) "He looks like the type...who don't like to be tickled..."

SpongeBob: (wiggles around like crazy) "I WANNA GO HOME!!"

Meg: "He doesn't like tickled at ALL. And he's extremely ticklish."

GrayKitty: "Yeah!! He can't even take a feather!!" (huffs)

Isannah: "Weell...I can't blame heem...but still...may I join you guys?" (pulls out brush) "I brought my own paintbrush."

Meg: "Well, we need a SPECIAL punishment. I mean...he could have gotten us in a lot of trouble! Patrick was easy to take care of...but if he'd said something to..." (whispers) "Sandy..."

Isannah: (drops paintbrush)

GrayKitty: (sniffling) "What do we do!? She could rip our ticklin' fingers off!!"

Isannah: "You guys are on your own!!" (poofs)

GrayKitty: "..." (looks around)

Meg: "COME BACK!" (growls) "Ah, well. You DIDN'T tell Sandy..." (looks at SpongeBob out of the corner of her eye, maliciously) "DID you?"

SpongeBob: (sweats) "Well..."

GrayKitty: (growls super loud) "How could you!?"

Meg: "Ohh mister you're SO in for it."

SpongeBob: (backs into the chair as much as he can)

Meg: (starts walking slowly and evil-like toward him)

SpongeBob: (gulps)

GrayKitty: (walks towards him too) "Be prepared...for the most eeeeevil...tickling experience...you'll EVER experience..." (pulls out vibrating paintbrush)

SpongeBob: (starts shaking uncontrollably)


	6. Chapter 6

GrayKitty: (sticks paintbrush against his foot) "MUAHZ!!" (tickles him like crazy)

Meg: (goes at his ribs with her hands)

SpongeBob: (screams and laughs) (squirms desperately from side-to-side)

GrayKitty: "Muahahaa!! This is AWESOME!!" (tickles like crazy)

Meg: (looks at SB, grinning) "YOU need to learn a little discretion, mister!" (tickles faster)

SpongeBob: "I'll be good!! I'LL BE GOOD!!" (kicks legs at Meg)

Meg: "We need to be SURE." (continues tickling)

GrayKitty: "Chyea!!" (turns vibration on high) "Oh my gosh!! The brushes have settings!!"

Meg: "AWESOME!"

SpongeBob: (passes out)

GrayKitty: "..." (looks at Meg) "Not again!"

Meg: (pokes him)

SpongeBob: (squirms)

GrayKitty: (pokes him, too) "Heeeeeello?"

Meg: "Either he's faking, or he's realllllly restless."

SpongeBob: (doesn't move)

Patrick: (comes riding inside of the evil lair on the man-eating clam) "AHH!!"

GrayKitty: (gasps) (runs off screaming)

Meg: (throws a giant net over the clam and Patrick) (stakes the corners of the net into the ground)

SpongeBob: (fingers twitch)

GrayKitty: (is frozen) "What on Earth just happened!?"

Patrick: (in the net) "GET IT OFF, ME!!" (starts batting at the net, carelessly)

Meg: "I'm...I'm not sure." (spins around) "But he moved—again."

GrayKitty: (watches SpongeBob squirm every few seconds) "...eww!"

Meg: (gets up close to his face) (concentrates hard)

SpongeBob: (finger twitches again)

GrayKitty: "Ewwww, that's really getting freaky!"

Meg: (pokes him in the ribs)

SpongeBob: (giggles)

Meg: (looks up at GrayKitty) (smirks) "Oh yeah, he's really out now!" (winks)

GrayKitty: (stares at SpongeBob for a moment) "Yeah, He is..." (gets out megaphone) "HI! HOW ARE YA!?"

SpongeBob: (jumps and screams)

Meg: "Don't you EVER try to fake us out like that again! We are professionals."

SpongeBob: "Ok! Ok!! I won't!!"

Meg: "Okay. Just watch yourself...you keep pushing us further and further..."

SpongeBob: (gulps) "Uhmm...ok..." (looks around, nervously)

GrayKitty: "So...should we take him home, yet? I'm hungry."

Meg: "Well...yeah, I think we've worn him down enough, for now." (comes within inches of SpongeBob's face) "But breath one word of this to your little girlfriend..." (holds up a paintbrush)

SpongeBob: (laughs nervously) "W-Why would I do that??" (sees GrayKitty, glaring at him) "..."

Meg: "Juuuuust makin' sure."

GrayKitty: (looks at the straps) "Should I...?"

SpongeBob: (bites his lip, nervously) (looks at Meg with sad eyes)

Meg: (almost melts) "Yeah...go ahead."

GrayKitty: "Do NOT let the sad eyes fool you!! Imagine...being someone's girlfriend or whatever. Either you're torturous...if that's even a word...or you're all happy, and romantic all the time." (looks at SpongeBob) "I got my eyes on you..."

Meg: (blinks three times) "Okay! Sorry, I'm just such a sucker for those big blue eyes!"

GrayKitty: "Yeah, Blue eyes are kinda cuute..." (gets an image of her Dad giving her puppy dog eyes, so he could borrow her video game) "Curses to the blue-eyed, Folk!"

Meg: "Pshh yeah. Guys seem to know that girls are sappy like that..."

GrayKitty: "Yeah, but when your Dad does it EVERY, SINGLE DAY--It gets old!" (huffs) "He even talked me into getting my allowance turned into some weird ice cream thing that tasted funny!" (huffs again)

SpongeBob: "...can I go now, Please?"

Meg: "Whaddya think, GK? Should we?"


	7. Chapter 7

GrayKitty: "Yeah...but we will be back. Oh yes...we WILL be back..."

SpongeBob: (starts sweating)

Meg: (unstraps SB) (huggles him) "Come on, we'll take ya home!"

SpongeBob: (hugs Meg) "You're a good person!!"

GrayKitty: (rolls eyes) "Yeah, but remember...we WILL, oh we WILL be back!!"

Meg: (giggles) "Yes. TO THE ROCKET!"

GrayKitty: GrayKitty: (starts running off towards the rocket) "TO THE FLOWERS OF TIME!!"

SpongeBob: "...how often does she say that?"

Meg: (shrugs) "Whenever she gets a chance." (whispers) "Tito used to say it all the time." (runs after GrayKitty)

SpongeBob: (follows)

GrayKitty: (in the rocket)

GrayKitty: (starts up the rocket) "Well, that was fun!! What do you think, SpongeBob?" (looks back at him)

SpongeBob: "Um..."

GrayKitty: "You knew you loved the tickling so much, that you could hardly breathe, making you fake-faint so that we'd take you out of the lair, so you could run home where you'd be safe!!"

Meg: (laughs) "Yeah! Wait—what?"

GrayKitty: (wags tail) "He just enjoyed it!! I know he did!!"

Meg: "Yeah, but probably not as much as we did." (giggle)

GrayKitty: "Chyea! So True!! Muahahaaa!!" (sighs)

(at the evil lair)

Patrick: (is still under the net) "...Hello?"

(in the rocket)

Meg: "It still seems like something's missing..."

GrayKitty: "Hmmm...Oh Yeah! Chips!!" (passes Meg and SpongeBob mini-bags of chips)

Meg: "YAY!" (opens the bag and starts eating)

SpongeBob: (opens his bag too, and starts eating)

GrayKitty: "Hmmm something else is missing...Oh yeah!!" (passes around Root Beer and Pepsi)

Meg: "WOOT BEER!"

GrayKitty: (starts dancing) "YAY!!"

Meg: (turns on some music) "Let's dance!" (motions to SpongeBob) "Come on!"

SpongeBob: (shrugs) (gets up, and boogies with Meg)


	8. Chapter 8

GrayKitty: (boogies, too) "This was like--so much more fun than last time, right?"

Meg: "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah. We got the new shiny chair, the evil paintbrushes..." (looks at SpongeBob) "And now Schmexxay is dancing with us!"

GrayKitty: "Oooooh, Yeah!!"

SpongeBob: (while boogieing) "See, now why can't Sandy think that?" (covers mouth)

Meg: (covers GrayKitty's mouth too)

SpongeBob: (freezes) "What did you say about Sandy?"

GrayKitty: (doesn't know what's going on) "I want to boogie!!"

Megan Trast: Meg: "Yeah, she didn't say anything, she said 'let's boogie!' not Sandy! Pshhh, why would you think that?"

GrayKitty: "Yeah! Why would ya!?"

SpongeBob: "Umm—well it wasn't ME who said anything about Sandy AT All!"

GrayKitty: (raises eyebrow)

Meg: (giggles) (pokes him in the ribs) "You know you said something."

SpongeBob: (sweating) "Nuh-uh!"

Meg: (pokes him repeatedly)

SpongeBob: "Ok, Ok! I Said something!!" (huffs)

GrayKitty: "Then what was it??"

SpongeBob: "I said...well...you guys call me...shmexy...and I was wondering why you guys, did...and why Sandy didn't."

Meg: (starts giggling) "So you DO like her?"

SpongeBob: "Maybe..." (shrugs)

Meg: (smirks) "Riiiiiiiight. 'Maybe...'. MAYBE we kidnapped you this morning. MAYBE we tickled you senseless. Maybe."

SpongeBob: "Ok, Ok!! I DO like her!!"

GrayKitty: (jumps up and down) "YAY! We knew it!"

SpongeBob: "You...did...?"

Meg: (scoffs) "Chyea. It's kind of obvious there, Spongy!"

SpongeBob: "It's obvious!?"

GrayKitty: "Chyea! Durr!" (rolls eyes)

Meg: (tickles him a little) "VERY."

SpongeBob: (tries to back away from Meg's hands)

GrayKitty: "Tickle, quick!! We're almost there!!" (looks out the rocket window)

Meg: (tickles him while he's not looking)

SpongeBob: (laughs)

Meg: (huggles him)

GrayKitty: "D'awwwwww!" (sees the pineapple) "Awwwww, we're home, again!"

Meg: "Aww! Well, I guess we'll see you later SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob: "Yeah..." (starts to leave) "Just one quick question, though?"

GrayKitty: "Ok! What is it??"

SpongeBob: "Is it...ya know...really that obvious? That I like her, I mean?"

Meg: (practically bursts out laughing)

GrayKitty: "Oh no, SpongeBob. It's not THAT obvious." (tries not laugh, too)

Meg: (still trying not to laugh) "Bye bye, cutie!"

SpongeBob: (blushes) "Bye!" (runs towards his house)

GrayKitty: "Pffft! Not obvious, suuuure." (laughs)

Meg: (laughs hysterically) "Poor little guy. It's not like the flowers he brings over to her house at least once a week indicate anything!"

GrayKitty: "I know!!" (giggles like crazy) "He is teh clueless...all guys...pretty much are." (shrugs)

Meg: (starts to calm down) "Yeah. Well, we'd better be heading back home...whoa it's 2:30 AM!?"

GrayKitty: (looks at her watch) "Chyea, it is!! We should go back to bed!! No wonder I actually asked if he should go home!!"

Meg: "Haha! Yeah!!" (stretches and rubs her eyes) "Well, let's get the rocket back and hit the hay. We can choose our ending song on the way back."

GrayKitty: "YAY! Ok!!" (starts the rocket back up, and heads towards the evil lair)

Meg: "So I dunno about you, but I had fun--AND today ended much better than last week."

GrayKitty: "Whoa, you're right! This was a LOT better than last week. I LOVE being this evil. And then getting equipment to help you be even MORE evil!"

Meg: (giggles) "yeah!

Megan Trast: Meg: "Ooh and I think I found our endsong!" (is flipping through a pile of CDs) "Bob Marley! Three Little Birds."

GrayKitty: "REGGAE RULES!!"

Meg: "YEAH!"

(the rocket lands)

Meg: "Well I dunno about you GK...but I'm all tuckered out!"

GrayKitty: "ME TOO!!" (instantly falls asleep)

Meg: (falls asleep, too)

Frank: "And that so ends THIS story. But you can be sure, these two spry young girls have a thing or two more coming!...after they get their beauty sleep."


End file.
